Charmed: A Twist on Season 5
by Blair Krassen
Summary: Cole resurfaces after being vanquished by the sisters and taken to limbo. The sisters must take down the Japanese folklore legend, The Kappa, taking over the San Fransisco Bay and killing innocents.


5

Charmed: A Twist to Change the Sixth Season

Season 5 Recap: At the end of season five Cole was vanquished by the sisters after becoming the source of all evil and then was stuck in limbo for a few weeks until he stole enough demonic powers and found a way to resurface himself onto earth. The angel of destiny told Piper and Leo they are having a baby.

"Paige get down here I have you tell you guys something." says Phoebe.

"Is this about Cole?" asks Piper.

"I think that we made a mistake, we can bring him back and he can be good again"

"I'm listening." says Paige.

"I made a spell and combined with the power stripping potion if we make it strong enough we can rip all of his evil powers out of him."

"Idk Phoebe's, he was still the source of all evil for god sake and he took you with him, what if he tried that again?"

"He won't. I know it. He learned his lesson after we vanquished him."

"If you say so" chimes Paige.

Phoebe drives to work and when she arrives Cole shimmers into the hallway. He is wearing the same ratty clothes that he has been wearing for days. Even with that Phoebe is still very turned on.

"What are you doing here? Somebody could have seen you."

"I missed you Phoebe."

"I missed you too, but I'm at work now."

"Can I call you later?"

"Call? Since when did you get a phone?"

"I stole it don't worry they didn't want it anyways."

"I'll call you."

"Okay, I love you Phoebe."

Cole shimmers out and Phoebe goes into the office.

"Your late." says Alice.

"Sorry, husband issues."

"I thought he was dead."

"Well…."

Back at the manor Piper and Leo are discussing their plans for their child on the way. The news anchor is talking about mysterious deaths in local rivers and ponds.

"Shhhh" Leo says to Piper.

"What?"

"Turn it louder"

"Ohhhhh, demons?"

"Don't know"

"I'll check the book."

At work Phoebe overhears one of the journalists discussing the same thing. She rushes home to let her sisters know.

"Piper, Paige! I think there's a demon lurking around rivers killing innocents."

"We know, we're already on it."

"Is there anything in the book?"

"Nothing" says Piper.

"Sounds more like a mythical thing to me." says Paige.

"Agreed" says Phoebe and Leo.

"Should we go check it out?" asks Paige.

Paige orbs them to Yosemite Creek, a local river in the San Francisco bay area. When they arrive an innocent girl is being pulled into the water by an unknown force. They pull her back just in time and bring her back to the manor.

"What did it look like?" Phoebe asks the girl.

"It looked like a reptile, green with scales, I could feel it's force taking me from outside the river."

"Well that's not your everyday crocodile or lizard. My mom used to read me this book of Japanese folklore when I was a kid and there was this creature called the Kappa. It was a reptile with powers and could kill people by luring them into the water." Says Paige.

"Hmmm, do you still have the book?" Piper asks.

"No. but I bet the library has it."

"I'll go" Phoebe Announces.

When she gets to the library Cole meets her there so they can see each other. She fills Cole in on what's going on at the manor.

"Can I help?" asks Cole

"No, I think it's better if you just stay away until we catch the thing."

"Fine."

Phoebe returns to the manor with the book titled, _Japanese Folklore and More. "_ It says here that the Kappa is a reptile-like creature that inhabits rivers and ponds. They are water monsters the size of a small child. They have turtle like shells and a sharp object on their head that retains water and is used to lure in humans for food."

"Hmmm...well this is different" Paige Acknowledges.

"How do we get rid of them?" asks Piper.

"It says here that the Kappa's like cucumbers so we can lure them with cucumber."

"And how do we vanquish?" Piper continues.

"They have a weakness for ginger, sesame, and iron so that's the base for our vanquishing potion."

"Nice work"

"Thank you."

"Time for a vanquish ladies" says Paige

"Should I come with?" asks the innocent.

"No you stay here with Leo."

Paige once again orbs them to Yosemite Creek where they set up a cucumber trap to lure the Kappa's in. There is a small family of them which makes sense based on the number of innocent attacks. Thankfully they brought about 100 potion bottles. They throw the potions and the Kappa's disappear into thin air. For now they are a folk tale and no longer lurking around the San Francisco Bay thanks to the charmed ones.

They go to P3 to celebrate yet another vanquish in the books. Phoebe invites Cole for the first time since he has resurfaced. Leo is very cold towards him after everything he put the sisters through, but Phoebe and Cole still love each other with all of their hearts. There is just one problem; Cole still has the demonic powers he took from limbo.


End file.
